Mobile Armors (Wings of Freedom)
Mobile armors are massive war machines developed by the Holy Britannian Empire in response to the Gundams. Designed for total battle control and seige weaponry, the mobile armors proved to be more than a match for the Gundams. Also, there are some mobile weapons that have the ability to transform between two or more operating modes, classified either as transformable mobile suits (TMS) or transformable mobile armours (TMA). These typically consist of a mobile suit mode and a mobile armour mode. Typically, the term transformable mobile armour is used to describe a transformable mobile weapon that is substantially larger than contemporary mobile suits, even if the mobile suit mode is its primary configuration. TMS are normally not considered MAs in their non humanoid form. Overview In the Wings of Geass timeline, Mobile ARMOUR (MA in short) is an acronym for all range maneuverability offence utility reinforcement. Though, the acronym does not seem to be a particularly accurate description of mobile armours, as they rarely display "all range" capabilities (instead tending to be specialized to very specific environments) and are almost always employed as independently-operating juggernauts, rather than as "reinforcement" for mobile suits. Originally, mobile armours were built to compete with mobile suits. While the Ashford Foundation was building MS as the next generation of mobile weapons for the Holy Britannian Empire before the Aries Villa Incident, the rival company Britannia Defense Industries was developing MA. However, BDI lost the competition, mainly due to their competing prototype, MIP-X1, even though it had superior performance when compared to the inferior AMBAC prototype Britannian design, it had less than 10 minutes combat time because of its performance being based on consuming great amount of propellant and could hardly fight on its own without heavy support from its mothership for resupplies, MAs were never mass-produced. The Britannian Empire, later in the year 2018, reconsidered the concept of MA due to the advancement of beam weapons in the Order of the Dark Knights MS which their own MS cannot equip due to a shortage of power, larger units like MAs better served the purpose of equipping high power output beam weapons, and were reintroduced into the Black Rebellion as test beds for different technologies that would be hard to minimize to fit a MS. In general, an original mobile armour is a unit emphasizing generator power output so that it can support a mega particle cannon, this series of models include the prototype model MIP-X1, and the test-type IMA-01 Apsalus MAs should have at least two of the following performance compared to the other mobile weapons within the same time frame: *High mobility (high acceleration or high terminal velocity in atmospheric/subsurface conditions) *High maneuverability (having high ability to turn and aim) *High fire power (usually means carrying different types of weapon for various enemies or high power mega beam weapon.) *Strong defence (usually I-Field generators) Due to their high costs, MAs remained as experimental units or limited production ones during the chaos in 2017-2018 like the IMA-01. Another draw back of MAs is, they can only do combat missions because some do not have humanoid arms or too large in size to complete certain tasks. Mobile suits, however, can be used for construction work or carry ammunition and materials over short distances in a ship or a base. A mobile armour is usually non-humanoid, and is usually much larger and more powerful than contemporary mobile suits. The IMA-01 Apsalus exemplifies the typical traits of a mobile armour. These mobile armors are different from the mobile armor forms that a transformable mobile suit will take. An example of a transformable mobile suit would be the MSX-02 Aegis Gundam. Transformable mobile weapons were mainly experimental technology in the Wings of Freedom at this point. Mobile Armor List The Holy Britannian Empire *IMA-00 Seigfried *IMA-01 Apsalus Category:Wings of Geass Category:Wings of Freedom Category:Mobile Armors